


Quiet Nights and Girls Who Fight

by Turn_2_Page_3OSH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humour, M/M, This is as fluffy as Sehun's permed hair, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_2_Page_3OSH/pseuds/Turn_2_Page_3OSH
Summary: At the end of the week, there is no better way to spend it than watching a movie with your boyfriend.





	Quiet Nights and Girls Who Fight

It was a quiet night when Sehun had said, “Let’s watch a movie.”

Not opposed to the idea, Jongin had agreed. The two deserved to spend some quiet time together especially after a usual hectic week.

“Okay, babe. What did you want to watch?”

And that was how it started.       

 

Right now, Sehun was laying across the couch on his stomach. His head was propped up by his hand as he watched over the edge of the cushions, peering down at Jongin who was sprawled on the floor.

Their entire (and very impressive) DVD collection was spread across the carpet of their living room, surrounding Jongin in some sort of colourful, geometric ocean of movies.

Starting to feel slightly exasperated, Jongin held up yet another DVD.

“How about this one then?”

Sehun looked at the cover in his boyfriend’s hand and scrunched his nose.

“Nah, I don’t feel like watching a comedy.”

“Sehun, at this rate you don’t want to watch anything.”

Sehun whined. “Aw, c’mon babe. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll pick something soon… just not that one.”

Jongin sighed. “Then which one _do_ you want to watch then?”

Sehun’s expression turned concentrated. “Hmm…” He pulled himself closer to the edge of the couch in order to get a better look. His shoulders were hanging over and his head stuck right in front of Jongin’s face.

From this proximity, Jongin could smell his boyfriend’s shampoo, still lingering from the shower they had taken earlier… together. Jongin slightly flushed at the memory from their rather steamy session.

Sehun hummed again, as his eyes roamed over the many, many options laid out in front of him. When he finally spotted something of interest, he reached out a long arm and picked up one of the covers close to Jongin’s foot.

“Avengers?” He asked with a cheeky smile, turning his face towards Jongin’s.

“Sehun, we’ve watched that like 5 times already... In the past month.” Jongin gave him a pointed look.

“True… but doesn’t that just prove how good it is?” He said hopefully. There was a moment of silence, where they both kept looking at each other, before Sehun gave a defeated sigh and dropped the DVD on the floor.

“Okay, okay, fine. Well, what do you suggest then?”

“I don’t know… just not any action movies I guess.” There was a pause. “Or horror movies. Maybe unlike you, I actually want to sleep tonight thank you very much.” Whatever hope that was in Sehun’s eyes died quickly after that statement.

“Aww, that’s no fun.”

“Excuse you, there are _plenty_ of good movies out there that do not involve guns and killing and zombies or other shit like that.”

Sehun held up his hands in defence. “Alright then, sorry babe.”

Once again, Sehun looked over the floor from his high vantage point, searching for the next option. He picked out the next DVD.

“Lord of the Rings?”

Jongin looked thoughtful. “Hmm… Too long.”

“Okay then… How about, Alice in Wonderland? The Tim Burton one. C’mon, it’s cool, right?”

Jongin thought about it, then shook his head.

“High School Musical?”

“Nah.”

“Love Actually?”

“Christmas has passed already.”

“The Fault in Our Stars?”

“Too sad, I’ll cry.”

Sehun made a strangled noise and flopped back onto the couch. “What the heck Nie?! And you had the nerve to call me fussy.”

Jongin pouted. “I never called you fussy.”

Sehun just threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. “At this rate we might as well just go to sleep, babe.”

Kneeling up, Jongin reached for Sehun hand and pulled away the arm covering his boyfriend’s face. He whined and said, “No, no, no! We promised to spend time together and watch a movie!”

Sehun just gave him a dead look.

Jongin chewed his lip and said, “Ok, fine. I-I’ll choose one…”

He turned back to the masses of DVDs, conscious of Sehun watching him.

“Uhhhh…”

Crawling across the floor slowly, he scanned for something that looked appealing. It needed to be a good one; not too long, funny, maybe some songs, good acting…

“Aha!” Jongin spied the perfect movie. He held up the DVD triumphantly and grinned at Sehun. “This one!”

Sehun squinted. “Mulan?”

Jongin nodded his head so enthusiastically his bangs flopped up and down. His boyfriend thought for a moment longer before going, “Eh, sure.”

Jongin leapt to his feet. “Yay! Go grab the blankets, I’ll set it up.”

His boyfriend dramatically sighed before rolling off the couch ungracefully. Jongin yelled after him, “The really, really fluffy one!”

 

The both of them couldn’t shut up throughout the movie.

“Sehun, you’re stealing my blanket.”

“Am not.”

“Are too! I have long legs as well, asshole.”

But even as they bickered, Sehun began passing Jongin more blanket.

 

“Would you ever go to war for your family?” Jongin asked.

“Wouldn’t have to. My brother would be first in line.”

Jongin pouted. “Damn, that’s lucky. I’m the baby of the family! I shouldn’t have to go.”

“I bet your sisters would do a Mulan for you though. Y’know, coz you’re the baby.”

“You think?”

“Heck, I think _I_ would do a Mulan for you.”

Jongin giggled. “Thanks babe… but somehow I don’t think you’d survive very long…”

“… Shut up.”

 

“Li Shang is soooo gay for Ping.”

“But he falls in love with Mulan at the end.”

“Well then he’s bisexual. But just _look_ at the way he stares at Ping. The guy is about as straight as Mushu doing yoga.”

Jongin snorted. “You’re about as straight as Mushu doing yoga.”

Sehun smiled proudly and darted in for a quick peck on Jongin’s cheek. “Why, yes I am.”

 

After giving the best rendition of _I’ll Make a Man Out of You_ that mankind had ever heard, Sehun said, “Hey, you kinda look like Li Shang.”

Jongin looked at Sehun, confused “What? Why?”

“I dunno, I think it’s the lips… And you both have killer abs.”

Jongin laughed. “Well then, I think you look like Shan Yu.”

“Who, the bad guy?”

Jongin nodded.

There was a pause, before realisation hit Sehun and he sighed. “It’s the eyebrows isn’t it.”

“Yep.” Jongin popped the ‘p’. His giggles turned into a yelp as Sehun suddenly pulled him by the waist, sliding him along the couch until they were flush with each other.

Sehun leaned in really close and whispered, “You remind me of Mulan.”

Jongin blushed, “Why? Because I’m so beautiful and kickass?”

Sehun leaned away. “No, it’s because you both have black hair.”

Jongin shrieked with laughter and hit Sehun on the chest.

 

They mostly calmed down towards the end of the movie, finally hit with drowsiness. The two had curled together, legs intertwined and Jongin’s head on Sehun’s shoulder.

Jongin fiddled with Sehun’s fingers out of habit, before interlacing their hands together. He admired the way they fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. He felt Sehun press a lazy kiss to his temple and warmth spread throughout his body.

“Wonderful choice in movie, Jonginnie.” He whispered. “I love you.”

Jongin sighed in content. “Love you too, Shan Yu.”

Sehun’s hand shot up to cover his eyebrows. “Hey!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Mulan, then (shame on you) I'm sorry for all the references lost on you.
> 
> Apologies for grammar errors or other mistakes. I didn't really proof read heehee.


End file.
